First consider the expression for: $3$ plus the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-7$ and that expression and then add $-5$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $3$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ + 3$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (7x + 3) = \color{orange}{-7(7x+3)}$ What does adding $-5$ to $\color{orange}{-7(7x+3)}$ do? $-7(7x+3)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(7x+3)-5$.